sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Valentine Dance
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story Valentines Day was coming to the Island of sodor. It was the time of year when people would fall in love. Everyone was excited for the day to come, especially Thomas. Principal Hatt came to see his students. He had great news. Principal Hatt: Students, there will be a special Valentines Day party tomorrow after school since tomorrow is Valentines Day. Everyone was excited. Principal Hatt: And because of all your hard work, as a special treat, all tests and classes have been canceled due to lack of interest. Everyone in the building cheered with pride when they heard the news. All but Edward. Edward: WHAT!?! But sir, what will become of the educational system if there’s no learning? Principal Hatt: As I said: “LACK OF INTEREST!” Edward was very upset. He loved homework and tests. Princpal Hatt: Now the rest of you can leave class and do whatever you want. Everyone: YAY! Everyone ran out of the class. Soon they were all doing stuff they liked to do. Gordon was chowing down at the schools “eat whatever you want” food court of nothing but meat. Henry was being a hippy. James and Molly were making out. And Toby was hiding from Mavis. Henry: Uh Gordon, what are you eating? Gordon: (mouth full) Yummy meats! (Continues eating). Henry: Why would anyone want to eat meat? Gordon: Are you on dope or something? Meat is the good stuff. It’s what gives me strength and muscles. And to prove it, Gordon stood up and made muscles. Then, his gut plopped out. Henry: That’s not all it gives you (laughs). Gordon: Shut up! Henry: Try a bite of my tofu sub. It’s not going to kill you. Gordon took a bite out of the sub. Gordon: (grossed out) (Pukes). EW! Henry: So, do you like it? Gordon: (mockingly) So do you like it? NO! That crap was nastier than when Principal Hatt went through that *shudder* Daisy Hofferston phase. (Flashback) Fatty: (wearing Daisy Hofferston clothes) So who’s up for some hoops at the park? Oh there you are. Come here you basketball. (Bends over) Students: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! James: It’s like a fat man flossing his butt! (End Flashback) Henry: So, you want some more? Gordon: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Henry: Ah well. More for me. Meanwhile, Thomas, Percy and Toby were on their way to the lockers. Percy: So Toby, are you going to the party with Mavis? Toby: Hell No boy! Percy: Why not? Toby: She’s creepy. And Diesel is her brother. Percy: So? Toby: He hates me. Percy: That’s what makes this show funny. So Thomas, you going to ask Emily to The dance? Thomas: (Nervously, blushing) Um. Maybe. Emily was the most beautiful girl in school. Everybody knew Thomas had a crush on her ever since middle school. But Thomas was too scared to ask her out. This makes it easy for people to tease him. Percy: Thomas, you have to stop being a pussy and ask Emily out. Thomas: I can’t. Percy: Why not? Thomas: I’m too scared. I bet James had an easier decision on choosing which movie to rent. (Cutaway Gag) James:(At the BlockBuster trying to choose between “Ernest Goes To Africa” and “Ernest Goes To Camp”.) James: Shit what to pick, they both are funny. Thomas: Damn it James just take both James: No James: (humming) Percy: You got to be fucking kidding me, just pick both. James: No I'm thinking James: Fuck what to pick. Store clerk: Attention customers. We’re closing in 5 minutes so please pick your movies and go home. Thank you for your kindness. Percy: James we got 5 minutes. James: Okay be patient. James: (humming) Molly: Just pick both. James: Aw fuck. Fine I’ll take both. (Cutaway Gag End). Thomas opened his locker, and then a whole bunch of love letters came flooding out. Thomas: Help! I’m drowning! Soon, Percy and Toby had Thomas fished out and Thomas looked at his love letters. Thomas: Let’s see now. (Reads letters and tosses them) Looks like they’re all from Rosie. Percy: Not this one. See? Thomas: Wait a minute you’re right. Green ink, dots her I in everything with little hearts. It’s from Emily. Thomas sniffed the letter and sighed happily. Percy: It smells like her deodorant. Thomas: How do you know what her deodorant smells like? Percy: Well, I had snuck into the girl’s looker room. They were all in the shower at the time and Emily’s gym bag was unzipped. So I took one of her shirts and it had her deodorant smell on it. (Cutaway Gag) (indistinct chattering) Percy: (sniffing) Aaahhh! Daisy: What was that? Emily: I don't know Molly: Let's go and check Percy: Shit! (Cutaway Gag End) Thomas: Percy, do you still have that shirt? Percy: Yes. Thomas: Give me it. Percy: Um. Okay. So Percy handed Thomas the shirt. And Thomas walked off. Percy: Where are you going? Thomas: Sniff it, then return it to Emily. Percy: (starting to walk off) That my boy, so have fun lover boy. Thomas: (grabbing Percy by the ear) And YOU’RE coming too. Percy: Ah. Ow ow ow ow. That hurts man. Let go. Toby: Take me with you. I don’t want Mavis to find me. Thomas pulled Percy by the ear to look for Emily. Toby went with to get away from Mavis. Meanwhile, Emily and Molly were talking. Emily: So who is going to the dance with you? Molly: I’m going out with James. Emily: Why is he your boyfriend? Molly: Because he’s cute. Emily: Hasn’t your older brother Murdoch threatened to kill him like a zillion times? Molly: That’s besides the point. So, are you going with Thomas? Emily: Thomas? Well, he is kind of cute I admit. But I don’t know if a guy like him is the perfect match for a girl like me. But he’s the only guy that doesn’t want to touch me like I’m a sex toy. Just then Thomas, Percy and Toby arrived. Thomas went red with shyness when he saw Emily. Thomas: Um hello Emily. Emily: Hi Thomas. Thomas: Percy took one of your shirts. So I’m returning it to you. Emily: So that’s what happened to it. Thank you Thomas. Thomas: Percy, do you have something to say to Emily? Percy: I’m sorry I took your shirt, underwear, tampons, bra, and socks. Thomas, Molly, Emily, Toby: You what? Thomas: Percy you idiot porn boy. Toby: You really cross the line with this shit. Emily: The hell you pervert. Percy: It will never happen again, probably. Emily: It better not. Or else I’ll call Sparky. Percy: No! Please! NOT HIM! Sparky was the gym teacher’s Coach Joey. He seems to like everyone else except Percy. Nobody knows why. Percy: Hey Emily. Emily: No Percy you can’t touch my boobs. Percy: That’s not what I was going to say, probably. Thomas wants to ask you something. Emily: Really? What is it Thomas? Thomas: Um… Percy (whisper): Go on you pussy. Thomas: Um. Emily, will you go to the dance with me? Emily: I’d love to. Thomas: You would? Emily: Sure. Nobody has ever asked me to a dance before. Thomas: Cool. See you then. Emily: Bye. Emily then blew Thomas a kiss. And Thomas fainted. But Rosie had overheard. Rosie was a scrawny girl who had a serious crush on Thomas. She hated Emily. Emily had a bigger feminine figure than any girl in school (second biggest was Molly). And Rosie would make fun of her. Rosie went to see Thomas. Rosie: (joyfully) THOMAS!!!!!!! (hugs him in delight) Hi Thom Thom. It’s your cuddly Rose bud. Thomas: What do you want Rosie? I have a date tonight. Rosie: Why do you love that boob-girl more than cute little me? Thomas: Because it’s not her figure I love. It’s her heart. She is nice and kind and the most beautiful girl I’ve met. That’s why I love her. Rosie: Aw man. Thomas: Why not go with Oliver? Rosie: He's sick in bed and won’t be better till next week. Thomas: How about Stanley? Rosie: Well… It depends. What kind of car does he have? Thomas: Yo Stanley! Stanley: What baller? Thomas: What kind of wheels do you own? Stanley: A Lamborghini. Rosie: Very well then. And Rosie walked away. Thomas: I didn’t know you owned a Lamborghini Stanley. Stanley: I don’t. I said that so she’d leave you and Emily alone. Thomas: Man is she going to get upset. Stanley: Yeah ese. Meanwhile, Toby was found by Mavis. Mavis: (in joy) TOBY-MUFFIN! Toby: Okay I give up. * Sighs* I’ll take you to the dance. But I’m not going to kiss you! Mavis: YAY! I get to be with my Toby-muffin. Toby: (thinking) I’m in trouble now. Meanwhile, Emily went to her room getting ready for the dance. Emily was trying on a green dress Daisy made for her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Emily: My boobs feels like it's about to burst at any minute. Molly: That’s a good thing. It means you’ve found true love. I felt the same way when I met James. Emily: Really? Did you drink an entire bottle of Pepto Bismol every day for over a month? Molly: (Laughs.) No. Speaking of Pepto Bismol, is Rosie still bothering you? Emily: Unfortunately. Man, that girl irritates the hell out of me. I just wanna grab her by the throat & choke her until she turn blue! Molly: You seem tense. How about we play Defend Your Castle? Emily: Sounds good. Meanwhile, Thomas was taking a shower to get ready for the date. Thomas: I can’t understand why you doesn’t like taking showers. Percy: (through vent) Because I get wet. So Thomas put on his tuxedo, combed his hair, and put on some cologne. Soon, he was all dressed up. Thomas: Well, how do I look? Emily: (Off-screen) Very handsome. Thomas turned around. His jaw falls to the floor. Standing at the doorway was Emily. She was in her dress with matching shoes, green lipstick and eyeliner. Thomas: (stuttering) Emily. When did you get here? Emily: Just 5 seconds ago. So, how do I look Thomas? Thomas was nervous. He was too stunned by Emily’s beauty. At last he got the strength to speak. Thomas: Um. You’re very beautiful. Emily: Awwwwwww. You’re so sweet when you comment on my beauty. Just then, Mavis pulled up on a Harley. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black skirt, and a motorcycle helmet. Mavis noticed Percy staring out the window at her, so she threw a rock at him. Percy: Shit! Percy: Toby-muffin! It’s for you! Toby looks out the window and jumps. Toby: Oh no! Mavis is on a motorcycle. Percy: That’s kinda hot. Toby elbows him in the gut. Mavis knocks on the door. Mavis: Let me in! Toby opens the door. Toby: Umm…hi Mavis. What’s with the motorcycle? Mavis: Oh, that’s Grandmama’s. I’ve been taking it out since I was 13. Thomas and Emily enter the room. Thomas: Ah, Mavis. Glad to see you. We were worried you weren’t going to make it. Emily: You look very nice Mavis. Doesn’t she look nice Toby? Toby: Umm… Toby (thinking): Hell No, she a crazy bitch and she should go cry herself to sleep. Toby: Yes very nice. Emily: Thats very nice Toby (thinking): PUSSY!!!! Thomas: Well, we need to get going. See you two at the dance. Thomas, Emily & Percy walk out the door. Mavis grabs Toby’s hand, and they follow behind. Toby: There is no way I’m getting on that motorcycle Mavis. Mavis: Fine, I’ll call Diesel, and he can give us a lift. Toby: EEK! Ok, ok. I’ll get on the bike. Mavis climbs on and hands Toby the helmet. He puts it on and gets on the back. Mavis: Hold on tight. Toby grabs onto Mavis, and she steps on the gas. Toby lets out a high-pitched scream as they fly down the road at well over the speed limit. Meanwhile, James showed up at Molly’s room. He knocks on the door, and Murdoch answers. Murdoch: We don’t want any (slams door). Molly: Let him in Murdoch! Murdoch: (whining) Do I have to? Molly: Yes! Murdoch: Fine. Soon, James entered the room. Molly was in a yellow dress with matching shoes. James: WOAH MOMMA! Molly: Thanks. You look nice too. Murdoch: James, we’re gonna have a little chat. Murdoch pulls James out of the room by the hair of his head. Murdoch: I’m warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all, and I’ll remove your manhood and balls with a spoon. Got it? James: (Gulps.) Yes Sir. Murdoch: Excellent. Get in the car, asshole! Murdoch & James walk to the car. Molly was already in the backseat. James opens the back door and starts to get in. Murdoch grabs James by the collar. Murdoch: Where do you think you’re going punk? James: I was just… Murdoch: (cutting him off) Try again fuck face. You’re sitting in front with me!! James (crying and screaming): Momma!!! Murdoch: Your momma not her dumbass!! As Murdoch & James enter the car, Mavis & a very scared Toby drive by on the Harley. James: Was that Mavis driving a Harley with a very scared Toby on the back? Molly: I think so. Murdoch: (under his breath) That girl ain’t right. Soon, they were all at the dance. Diesel was near the punch bowl dumping a mysterious liquid into the punch. Just then his phone rang. Diesel: (on phone) Uh-huh. Okay. Diesel opened the gym doors, and Mavis and the terrified Toby skidded into the gym. They come to a stop just inches in front of the bleachers. Toby: (shaking in fear) Are w… ww… we there y… yet? Mavis: Yes my Toby-muffin. You’ve been holding on to me & trembling for the past 2 minutes. Toby: LAND! Toby jumped to his knees and kisses the ground. Just then, Principal Hatt waddled over. He was very mad, and he looked like a giant tomato. Principal Hatt: MAVIS! What is the meaning of this?! Mavis: Buzz off Tubby. We’re just having a little fun. Principal Hatt: You’ve just earned yourself a month of detention! As for you Diesel, since I’m pretty sure you had something to do with this, you have detention for a week. Diesel: Aw, shit! Murdoch: Don’t worry man. I know how you feel. Look what my baby sister is dating. Molly was making out with James. Diesel: You should have him tested man. Who knows what kind of STD’s he could have. Murdoch: (In rage) WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT? So Murdoch grabs James by the hair of the head and drug tested. Luckily, he didn’t have any STD’s. But Murdoch still didn’t trust him. So everyone who had that punch got dizzy and started acting funny. Rosie was mad that Stanley lied to her and she rented a limo to go home in. Thomas and Emily had a great time. They were about to share their first kiss when Principal Hatt tore his pants trying to bust a move. And it was all on Skarloey Vision. When everyone was heading home, Toby rode with James and Molly. He never wanted to ride with Mavis ever again. Thomas, Edward, Toby, Percy, and Duck climbed up on the stage. Thomas: Who want to listen to some music. All: Yeah!!! Thomas: Okay this go out for our pianoist Oliver and my date Emily. Thomas: 1..2..3 In the night-light, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Look around you, then you may realize All the creatures saw with the light. And I might know of our future, But then, you still control the past. Only you know if you'll be together. Only you know if we shall last! (In the night-light) In the night-light, do you still feel your pain? For the valor you waited, never came! If you were able, would you go change the past? There's a furball with one last chance! And I might know of our future, But then you still control the past. Only you know if you'll be together, Tonight! Cause every night I will save your life! And every night I will be with you! Cause every night I still lay awake, And I dream of an absolution! Cause every night I will make it right! And every night I will come to you! But every night it just stays the same, In my dream of an absolution! (In the night-light) In the night-light, do you see what you dream? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be? Look around you, then you may realize, Happiness lies trapped in misery! And who knows what of our future? We can all try to change the past. Only you know if you'll be together, Tonight! Cause every night I will save your life! And every night I will be with you! Cause every night I still lay awake, And I dream of an absolution! 'Cause every night I will make it right! And every night I will come to you! But every night it just stays the same, In my dream of an absolution! =INSTRUMENTAL= Cause every night I will save your life, And every night I will be with you! Cause every night I still lay awake, And I dream of an absolution! Cause every night I will make it right, And every night I will come to you! But every night it just stays the same, In my dream of an absolution! And you'll see (And you'll see) What you'll be (What you'll be) And you'll see All you can (All you can) And every night (And every night) And every night (And every night) And every night (And every night) I will dream (I will dream) And you'll see (And you'll see) That this is my dream (What you'll be) And you'll see Every night I will always dream (Cause every night) And every night And every night I will dream (I will dream) Thomas, Edward, Percy, Toby, and Duck climbed down the stage. All of sudden everybody made a runway, Sparky was growling walking slowly to Percy. Sparky (barking translation): Run Bitch Percy: Fuck!!!!! Emily ran to Thomas and kiss him on the lips. Emily: Thomas that the best song you ever sang. Actually every song you sang is the best. Thomas: Thanks Emily kiss Thomas and again then they walk to the punch bowl. They drank it and they went crazy and start groping each other. James put a smirk on his face. James: Hey Murdoch, you want some punch? Murdoch: Sure I'm parched (gulping) Murdoch: Everything is spinning, hey James you should date my sister anytime you want. James: Thanks Molly: What he said. James: We can see each other anytime we want. Molly: Thanks They start making out with each other. The party was a success since the punch bowl, Thomas and his band, and Sparky chasing Percy. And I bet you’re wondering what happened to Percy. Well, he was misbehaving again. So as entertainment for the school, he was chased around by Sparky getting his butt bit. Sparky: (Barks) Percy: Ow! Stupid dog! I Hate Sparky! I’m not your chew toy! Coach Joey: Get him Sparky! Characters *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Percy Gordy *Toby Brownly *Rosie Lavender *Stanley Silvers *Gordon Blue *Henry Green *Duck Western *Edward LeBlue *Mavis Devlin *Diesel Devlin *James Redlin *Molly Jefferson *Murdoch Jefferson *Coach Joey *Principal Hatt *Skarloey Redson *Oliver Western *Daisy Hofferston *Store Clerk Location *School Gym *Mrs. Hatt Class *Tidmouth Boarding House *BlockBuster *Lunch Room *Girls Locker Room Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School